


A Surprise Concert

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a star isn't always that easy like people are thinking. Especially when someone wants to surprise the entire group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Concert

**Author's Note:**

> It's my friend idea for some Yuu salad. I can't remember why she thought about it, but either way, enjoy :3

"It’s not fair!” Yuya shouted, still looking at the papers before him. “How is it possible that you will get the entire attention again?!” he glared at Yuuri, who was sitting next to him, looking at the same paper as Yuya. He had a smirk on his face, like always. “I would love to remind you that I’m not the person who is writing this. But” he read a few sentences “I love that scenario~”

Yuya groaned in annoyance, throwing the papers at Yuuto, who was walking next to them. “What was that for?” Yuuto asked, glaring at annoyed Yuya. “Ask him!” Yuya shouted, standing up from his seat. He was about to walk to the kitchen for something to eat, when Yuuto stopped him. “Why do you crossed out almost everything and wrote ‘Yuuri’ on it?” Yuuto asked him. Yuya looked at the paper dumbfounded.

Yuuto was right. Someone crossed out almost everything and rewrote it. Both of them looked at each other. “Yuuri!” they both shouted in unions, but said purple cabbage was no longer here. “Just great! I was writing this for five hours straight yesterday!” Yuuto yelled angry, throwing the papers on the table. “And we have concert tomorrow!!!” Yuya whined.

“Hey, guys…” it was Yuugo, who just woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Why are you two screaming? Normal people wants to sleep at that hour.” he stated, walking to the kitchen. “At that hour?!” Yuya shouted, looking at the clock. “It’s 1:00 pm you idiot!”

Yuugo shrugged as he searched for his water. “It’s normal that I sleep at this hour. Where is that water…” Yuuto sighed as he walked to his room. “Where are you going?” Yuya asked. “To my room write another scenario!” Yuuto shouted, slamming the door behind him. Yuugo walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. “Why he is so pissed off?” he asked.

“Because Yuuri thought that it will be a good idea to destroy his hard work.” Yuya answered, giving the paper to Yuugo. Then Yuya noticed the cup of tea. “Are you alright?” he asked. Yuugo looked at him confused. “Yeah, why do you ask?” Yuugo sat on the couch before him, placing the cup of tea on the table. “It’s not water, you know.” Yuya pointed at the cup. Yuugo looked at it. “I know. I just couldn’t find my water. Sure, I found it, but it wasn’t on the same place as always and since Yuuri is living with us, I prefer to be safe.”

Yuya was looking at Yuugo with wide eyes for a good few minutes before Yuugo looked at him again. “What?” he asked. Yuya walked to him and placed his hand on Yuugo’s forehead. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking your temperature.” Yuya said, receiving a glare from Yuugo. “I’m not an idiot…” Yuugo stated, coming back to reading the paper. “So that is why I heard his chuckling for a few hours that night…” he said, placing the paper on the table. “Oh, right. Why you didn’t eat dinner with us yesterday?” after Yuugo’s question, Yuya remembered something. “Yuuto!” he shouted, already running to Yuuto’s room. He knocked on it a few times, harder than necessary.

“What?” Yuuto groaned, when he opened the door. “I remember that you, I mean, I saved a copy of it on my pen drive.” Yuya stated. Yuuto looked at him with wide eyes. “How? I wasn’t using your pen drive yesterday” Yuuto said. “I saved it on it when everyone was eating dinner, just to be safe.” Yuya said quickly. The both of them without a second thought ran to Yuya’s room. They were searching for that pen drive for almost an hour, but they didn’t find anything at all.

***

Meanwhile, Yuuri was observing them. He was holding in his hand said pen drive. “Search for it as long as you want to~” he whispered, heading downstairs like nothing happened. “Hi Yuuri.” Yuugo greeted him and before Yuuri could answer, Yuugo asked. “Do you know where my water is maybe?”

“It’s in the kitchen on the same shelf as always.” he lied with his normal voice. He was used to lying all the time so it wasn’t a big thing for him. “Then tell me… Why I found it in the fridge?” Yuugo asked, looking at Yuuri. He tensed a little, but after a second, he relaxed. “Maybe you placed it there yesterday and you don’t remember?” Yuuri suggested, looking at Yuugo. When he saw Yuugo’s dumbfounded expression, he almost smirked.

“When I think about it… Maybe you are right.” Yuugo said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Then Yuuri smirked. “You are an idiot~” he whispered.

***

Seeing how everyone were frustrated almost all day, Yuya and Yuuto because of the scenario and Yuugo because of his water, Yuuri finally gave up and placed the pen drive on the table before dinner started. “My pen drive!” Yuya shouted grabbing it with satisfaction. “We are saved!” Yuuto stated, taking the pen drive from Yuya and shoving it in his pocket. Yuugo glared at them, drinking milk with a few second breaks.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself and he started laughing loudly seeing Yuugo’s behavior. “Shut up!” Yuugo yelled at him. Yuuri covered his mouth, trying to be calm. “What happened?” Yuya asked. After Yuugo drank his milk again, he answered. “This asshole added salt to my water!” Yuugo shouted angry. Yuuri started laughing again. “I told you to shut your mouth!” Yuugo throw a pillow at Yuuri, but he caught it in the last second.

“But you told me that you wanted to be safe…” Yuya said when his mother, Yoko gave them their dinner. “Are feeling better Yuugo?” she asked, giving him another glass of milk. “Yeah, a little. Thanks.” he answered with a smile on his face. “He’s an idiot and he believed in my lie.” Yuuri stated when Yoko walked away. In that moment Yuugo was looking like he was about to jump at Yuuri and kill him. Yuya and Yuuto sighed. “At least we have our scenario ready.” Yuuto stated. “We will practice today and tomorrow! This concert have to be the best!” Yuya said. Everyone agreed with him. They had their little purpose why it had to be one of the best.

***

“Everyone ready?” Yuya asked as the four of them were standing before the entrance on a scene. “Ready.” Yuuto stated with a smile. “I’m always ready!” Yuugo shouted happily. “Of course~” Yuuri said simply with his usual smirk. “Then let-

“Hello everyone!” they heard the female voice from the stage. The crowd before the stage cheered happily. The four of them looked at each other. After that, they walked on the stage. “We are really happy to see you tonight! Tonight is a special concert with two best groups in this town!”

“Yuzu?” Yuya breathed shocked, when he saw her with the microphone in her hands. She winked at him with a happy smile. “And that is why I had to crossed out the entire scenario Yuuto.” Yuuri stated, looking at other girls from Yuzu’s group. Rin, Ruri and Serena waved to them. They waved back shocked. “So… Let’s get started with it! The concert of BelievexBelieve is starting from now!!!” Yuzu yelled as the crowd cheered again. The four boys laughed. Sure, Yuzu told them about a little surprise, but the three of them didn’t know about anything. Yuuri was the one who knew about it, but the thing with salting Yuugo’s water wasn’t in the girls plan like Yuugo thought.

“He’s an idiot…” Yuuri mumbled when he heard that Yuugo thought that it was the part of a plan.


End file.
